fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Daccar
|gender = Male |race = Human |relatives = Unnamed Elder Brother Maios (Younger Brother) Lewyn (Nephew) Fee (Great-Niece) Ced (Great-Nephew) Ced (Ancestor) |game = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen = Chapter 4: Dance in the Skies |class = Baron}} Daccar is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the Duke of Zaxon Castle, the older brother of Duke Maios, and the uncle of Prince Lewyn. Story As younger brother of the late King of Silesse, Daccar believed the throne was his by birthright, as such he constantly claimed Daccar joins up with Maios to prevent Lewyn from ascending the Silessean throne, but in reality deserts his brother to die fighting against Sigurd's army as a means to buy enough time for him to seize Silesse Castle and the throne. He hires both Andorey and the the Biege Ritter of Jungby, as well as Lamia, a mercenary captain, to help him take control of the entire country. He also orders Pamela to kill Annand and attempt to retake Thove Castle. Daccar ultimately eventually dies fighting against Sigurd's army at Zaxon Castle. Personality Daccar was a longtime opponent of Lewyn and Rahna and claimed his nephew would never be a suitable ruler. Daccar seemed to lack morality in his lust for power; leaving his younger brother to die, letting his army run wild and trying to kill his nephew all without apparent remorse. In-Game Stats Overall Daccar, much like his younger brother Maios, is also a Baron, but is more powerful due to being of a higher level and the possessing the dreadful Blizzard tome. Due to the fact that he attacks with magic, it is recommended to attack him with characters who are able to survive at least one of his attacks. Such characters include Lewyn with the newly acquired Forseti tome, or Brigid with the Yewfelle. Quotes Battle Conversations Vs. Lewyn * Daccar: Urgh... Lewyn... it's you... * Lewyn: Daccar! How dare you kill Annand!? Death is too good for you! * Daccar: What impudence!! Die, Lewyn! Conversation with Pamela in Enemy Phase, Turn 1 (Zaxon) * Daccar: Maios has moved his troops, has he? Heheh. This is getting interesting. Wouldn't you agree, Pamela? * Pamela: Indeed. The fugitive army is quite a surprise though. They may prove to be a real threat. So you think our takeover of Silesse will go smoothly if Duke Maios can just draw them in? * Daccar: I do. I've already reached a private agreement with Grannvale. Andorey's reinforcement troops should be arriving shortly. Heh heh... Pamela, the day I am to become Silesse's next king is not that far off. * Pamela: Yes, it shall certainly come. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) In the manga adaptation by Mitsuki Oosawa, Daccar is painted in a more sympathetic light by comparison. Daccar's most ruthless actions are cut and he shows remorse for his actions in his final moments. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Etymology Deacair was a god from Irish mythology. Trivia *As Daccar's older brother carries Major Forseti Blood, Daccar should have at least Minor blood, but appears to have none in the game itself. This may be a game engine limitation, as like generic and minor bosses, Daccar's ingame stats cannot have holy blood, nor luck or personal skills. * Daccar's ingame portrait comes from Boldor. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters